Windows Down
by DarkElements10
Summary: -Short Story- What happens when BTR and and their friends go on vacation to Hawaii to film their 'Windows Down' music video? BTR/OC Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Windows Down**

**By: Riley**

**Summary – What happens when BTR and DE go on vacation to Hawaii to film their 'Windows Down' music video? BTR/OC Friendship.**

* * *

**.:Chapter One:.**

* * *

"So just to make sure that we have this clear," Rhuben Jackson-McGuire held up a finger as she looked at the four boys that were sitting in front of her. "You want us," she motioned to herself and her twin sister, Riley, who was standing next to her. "To go to Rocque Record to help you guys convince Gustavo that he should let you go to Hawaii to shoot a music video for your single Windows Down?" She looked thoughtful. "Is that about right?"

"Yep," Carlos Garcia replied with a warm smile and a nod.

"And what makes you think that we're going to go do that?" Riley asked with a snort, moving her large black tray that she was holding in her right hand to her front. She moved both hands onto it and looked at Carlos, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Diamond with an incredulous look. "Other than that, what makes you think that our help will actually convince Gustavo to let you do it?"

The four boys were at the Cascade Café, a restaurant that they frequented in the mall. They liked the food there, but it was also helpful that their best friends worked there part time when they weren't working on their own band, the DarkElements.

"Ok, so this is what we were thinking," Kendall said, resting his hands on the table in front of him. "We're eighteen now and we're starting to get more of a sense of responsibility."

The twin girls snorted.

"Hold on, let me finish," Kendall held up a hand. "You're going to like this idea, I promise." He cleared his throat. "With the new set of responsibility that we have, it shows that we're growing up. And because we're growing up, we wanted our fans to see that with our music, which they did with _Elevate_."

"Yeah," Riley and Rhuben prompted him to continue, nodding slowly.

"And because we recently finished our new song, we want to show Gustavo that we can handle the responsibility of making the music video to it ourselves," Kendall continued. "Kind of like you guys do."

"The only different being that we make up the story of the video, what we want to wear, what we want our make-up to look like, and the kind of locations that we want and everyone else does everything else," Rhuben reminded him. She shook her head. "That's completely different than…taking a trip to Hawaii."

"That's the thing though," Logan spoke up. "We haven't really had a vacation in a long time." He shrugged as he gave a small smile. "So why not kill two birds with one stone? We go on vacation to Hawaii, that way Mama Knight and Katie can get a vacation as well, and then we'll take small video cameras with us to film the whole thing. When we get back, we can edit the videos that we take and turn it into the actual music video."

"The song is a summer song as it is," James reminded them. "And why not make it more summer like than to have a vacation video?"

"_And_ because our fans are getting older and want to see new things, we think that it would really resonate with them as well," Carlos added.

"Yeah, right," Riley gave a half smile. "In smart-speak, that just means that there are a bunch of girls out there that want to perv over your bodies, so you're planning a video where you're half naked the whole time just to draw them in." She reached out and lightly hit Carlos on the arm with her tray. "I know your how guys' minds work."

"Well, we get off of work in, like, ten minutes," Rhuben said as she looked at her watch. "Do you guys have time to wait?"

"Yeah, go ahead," James nodded. "We'll just finish our milkshakes while we wait for you guys."

The twin girls walked off to finish up the rest of their shift. While they were gone, the guys continued to try and come up with points that they could bring up to Gustavo and Kelly to convince them to go. It was a long shot, a very long shot. How many record companies allowed you to take video cameras, go off to a tropical vacation, and tape the whole thing just so you could make a music video? Not many, especially not with a band that was that young. Typically you only got that sort of freedom after a while of working with that company as well as a measurable amount of success. So they were partially crazy for wanting to try something like this, but as Kendall always said, a life without risk is a life unlived.

"Move over," Riley instructed when she and Rhuben came back, dressed in their street clothes as opposed to their work uniforms. They slid into the booth by the boys. "Ok, so how do you expect us to get Gustavo to let you guys go?"

"Well, you used to be under a contract with him," Logan reminded them. "So we figured that because he knows that you guys helped us a lot, that he could take your word for it."

"That would be nice, Logie-Bear, if it weren't for the fact that our reputation precedes us," Riley said with an amused half smile. "Gustavo trusts us when it comes to working with you guys, but when it comes to you getting your way on this, it might be a bit more difficult."

"That's why we need your brothers' help too," Kendall insisted, speaking of Riley's and Rhuben's younger brothers, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney. "All together, you guys can get what you want."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Rhuben asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Carlos's milkshake, taking a sip of it before handing it back to him. "Ok, so let's say that we do get this done." She slowly smiled. "What's in it for us?"

"We want you guys to come with us," Logan replied.

Riley and Rhuben shared an identical look of shock. "We just thought that you were going to pay us or something, not that you actually wanted us to go." They said in unison.

"Why _wouldn't_ we bring you guys?" James replied, flipping his hair from his face. He looked over at his friends. "We all agreed that we want to bring you guys along to thank you for everything that you've done for us these past two years."

"Ok," Rhuben moved her strand of purple hair out of her blue eyes. "But we thought that helping us get rid of Robert-"

"-Taking us to Minnesota for Christmas-"Riley continued.

"-And putting us in both of your album thank yous, individually and all together-"Rhuben added.

"-Was thanks enough." They concluded.

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James all laughed at the spectacle. Though the two of them are identical twins they hadn't really done anything at the same time up until this past year. Before, at sixteen years old, they were too busy trying to take care of their brothers as well as fall victim of abuse at the hands of their then foster father, Robert Jackson. At seventeen they had to deal with the trial of their abuse as well as getting adopted by their music producer, Ronan McGuire. Now they were more carefree and more like themselves that they acted more like twins usually did. It always made the guys laugh whenever they, or their younger twin brothers Patrick and Noah, spoke in unison.

"Well," Carlos frowned slightly. "To be perfectly honest, it's also because we want to have a good vacation before…we sort of start to go our separate ways." He said quietly. "What with all of us turning nineteen soon and then you guys planning on taking the whole year off of making new music, we know that you guys aren't going to be going on tours and stuff with us anymore. So we just want to have, like, one last hoorah before things start to change."

Riley looked over at her sister and the two laughed lightly. "Ok, just because we're not recording any new music or working with Rocque Records anymore, it doesn't mean that we're not going to help you when you need it or we're not going to be there for you guys."

"Uh, yeah, we're best friends for a reason," Rhuben added. "So, no worries on the possible 'we're-gonna-split-up-and-not-see-each-other-again' future." She said reassuringly.

"But we still want you guys to come along with us," Kendall insisted. "There's no doubt about that."

"But first, you have to convince Gustavo to let us do it," James said. He then placed his hands together and stuck out his lower lip, the other guys doing the same thing. "Please? Please? Please?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos all did the same thing, eventually causing all four of the boys to start shouting over each other, bringing in stares of the other people that had gone to the restaurant to have lunch. Rhuben shook her head as Riley rolled her eyes, both of them used to their antics at this point.

"Well," Rhuben raised her hands into the air before slapping them onto the table. "Looks like we're all going to go to Hawaii."

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, you all probably think that we have too many stories going on to put up another one. But this one is different because it is only five chapters long. I had the idea after noticing that I haven't written a lighthearted BTR fic in a while and wanted to one that showed a lot of friendship and humor. So why not when they're on vacation? My first chapters are always kind of short, but the other four should make up for it. I hope that you guys like it.

Cheers,

-Riles


	2. Paddle boarding and Snorkeling

**.:Chapter Two:.**

* * *

"I still can't believe that you guys managed to convince Gustavo and Kelly that the only people that you needed to come as chaperones was Mrs. Knight and Ronan," Patrick said as he lowered his sunglasses down over his face. He then smiled. "Not that I'm complaining, a while of Gustavo not screaming at us is what I've wanted since I first met him."

"Where are Mama Knight and Ronan anyway?" Carlos asked, turning away from the large bay window that overlooked the hotel suite that he, Kendall, Logan, James, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were staying in. "We have to get going or we're going to miss the boats.

"Mom's sleeping," Kendall announced as he walked out of one of the bedrooms. "So is Katie, but she said that she was going to stay in the suite and use the mini-fridge, the big screen LCD TV, and the room service all day anyway, so I didn't think she was going to come with us." He put his hands on his hips. "And Ronan, I think he said that he was going to go into town?" He turned to Patrick as he sat up.

"Yeah, he said that he was going to do some sightseeing while we're out," Patrick agreed. He scratched his bare chest before pulling up the waistband of his swim trunks. "And the others are waiting for us outside so can we get going please?"

"Yeah, we're going," James laughed before shouting over his shoulder, "Logan, come on, we're waiting on you!"

"Ready," Logan smiled as he walked out of the bathroom, a small black bag in his hands and a black hat backwards on his head.

"Logan, what's that?" Kendall asked, pointing to the bag that was in his hands.

"Oh," Logan looked down at the bag before unzipping it. "A first aid kit." He showed off the contents before zipping the bag back up and tucking it under his arm pit. "You never know if someone is going to step on some coral-"

"Logan, we're in Hawaii not Australia," Patrick pointed out.

"You don't know if you're going to step on a sea-urchin, a jelly fish, get stung by a manta ray," Logan continued, ignoring the looks and rolled eyes that he was getting. He gave a smug smile. "Don't come crying to me when your foot swells and falls off."

"All right," James shrugged. "We'll just chop off one of your feet and sew it onto our leg to replace ours." He laughed along with Kendall and Carlos as they all walked out of the hotel suite and got into the elevator. They rode it down to the bottom floor and met up with Riley, Rhuben, Noah, and Sydney, who were waiting patiently for them by the front door.

"Finally," Sydney cried. "Let's go! We're going paddle boarding and snorkeling today!" He reached up and gripped the dog-tag necklace that was around his neck. He had gotten it from his parents before they died, and on each side had an 'S' printed on it. "We haven't tried paddle boarding, but it sounds like it should be fun."

"You can paddle board all you want, but I don't plan on going snorkeling," Riley commented, pushing up the sleeves of the jacket that she was wearing over her bikini top.

"Why?" Logan asked, looking confused. "You guys are always so gung ho when it comes to water sports, how come this one is different?"

"Gee, I don't know," Rhuben pretended to think about it. "Maybe the fact that you're underwater with a stupid tube in your mouth, trying to remember _not_ to breathe in when you're down there." She shrugged. "But, I don't know, there could be a number of other reasons to not want to go snorkeling."

"Oh, don't worry!" Carlos grinned. "I'm a certified SCUBA instructor," He said. "So I can rescue you if you're drowning."

James then reached out and shoved Carlos out of the way, knocking him to the floor. "And I can give you CPR." He said. Kendall chuckled as he reached up and patted James on the arm, grinning as well.

"Well, then I'll be sure _not _to drown," Riley said and laughed along with her siblings. "C'mon, we got the keys to the jeeps that we're renting." She pulled a pair of car keys out of the pocket of her swim shorts and jiggled them around. "And you know what the best part is?"

"What?" Carlos asked as Noah helped him up off the floor.

"Since Logan is the only one with his license, that means that he, Riles, and I get to drive the whole time that we're here!" Rhuben laughed and high-fived Logan, who took an extra set of the keys to the jeep as well.

"Oh come on," James groaned. He motioned to himself, Carlos, and Kendall, who were pouting as well. "We have our permits and we're getting our licenses, like, the week we get back home."

"Well, unless you find a DMV here that will be bribed with coconuts, you're not driving." Rhuben said. "Now come, you guys said that you were going to film this for your music video, so let's get filming." She nodded over to Sydney, who pulled a hand-held camera out from a bag that he had around his neck. "Syd brought his video camera too, just in case you guys want a different sort of shot. And, of course," she pointed to her own bag. "I have my digital camera."

"Photo-Op!" Noah said. The two bands shuffled together as Rhuben went over to a person at the front desk, asking if they could take a picture of them. Once they agreed, she went back over to her friends and siblings and smiled along with them as they took the picture. "All right, let's go!"

They went outside and got into the two jeeps that they had rented for the time that they were going to be on vacation, and climbed inside both of them, Logan behind the wheel of one, and Riley behind the wheel of the other one. Once they were all buckled in and were sure that they had everything that they needed, they started the cars and were on their way to the docks, where they were going to meet up with some locals to take their boats out so they could go snorkeling and paddle boarding. Once they were on the road, Kendall, James, and Carlos had turned on the hand held cameras that Gustavo and Kelly had given them (after making sure that they were water-proof and they had insurance on anything else that the guys could do to ruin them) and were leaning out of the cars, filming each other as Logan blasted their song, Windows Down, from his jeep's speakers and everybody sang along to it, having to practically scream it at the top of their lungs as the jeeps had no windows other than the front windshield.

When they pulled up to the dock, they practically sprinted out of the cars and went over to the docks. "Hey," Kendall greeted the two men that were waiting for them with a light wave. "I'm Kendall, that's Carlos, Logan, James, and the Jacksons-"

"How come we're never introduced by name?" Noah asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his siblings. "They're always mentioned by name and we're just grouped together."

"Trust me; Buddy, when I say that it's better than having to worry about people trying to _remember _our names," Patrick patted Noah on the shoulder as Sydney smiled and laughed to himself. He turned back to the others. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you all too," The man on the left said with a wave. "I'm Jordy and that's Hank." He clapped his partner on the shoulder. "We're going to be your captains for today. I understand that you all want to try paddle boarding today."

"That's right," James agreed. "We heard that it's the number one thing that you should try when you go on vacation to Hawaii. And we thought that we'd give it a go."

"Awesome!" Jordy clapped his hands together. "We're going to take you guys out a little ways on this boat and then you can try your hand at paddle boarding. So we'll get you on board, go over a few safety precautions and then we can be on our way." Jordy and Hank climbed onto the boat and the others got on as well. Hank started up the engine and they pulled away from the dock, heading out into the open water. "Ok, first thing that you guys have to know," Hank called over the roar of the engine as Jordy steered them. "Is that once you start Paddle boarding, you're going to be addicted to it as soon as you try."

"That's what we're hoping," Noah said, putting his sunglasses down over his face.

"To learn how to paddle board, you start out by standing up on the board and holding the paddle with one of your hands about one-third of the way down the shaft of the paddle and one hand on the handle of the paddle." Hank instructed by holding onto a paddle in his hands. He was standing up in the middle of the boat, not seeming to be bothered by the rocking motion that it made as they zoomed out into the ocean. "When you paddle on the left side of the board you hold the paddle with your right hand, and then switch hands for the other side." He explained. "Put the blade about one and one-half feet in front of you on the side of the board in the water and then smoothly pull the blade of the paddle through the water."

"Just like you would do if you were kayaking or canoeing," Logan spoke up. "In fact, did you know that paddle boarding is closely related to-"

"Shhh!" Carlos shushed Logan loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth. "I'm trying to hear!" Logan frowned at Carlos and opened his mouth, running his tongue over Carlos's palm. Carlos pulled his hand away and wiped the saliva off on Logan's shoulder, causing him to make a face of disgust and horror.

"When the blade reaches a point that is about one foot behind your body, that's when lift it up from the water and put it to the front again," Hank continued. "And that's how you paddle board. But the key to being able to stay up is if you figure out how to balance your body weight over the board."

"Oh so kind of like surfing," Riley said.

"Exactly, Little Lady," Hank replied, causing Riley to make a face and looked over at her sister, who laughed lightly. "You might want to paddle several times on one side before alternating hands and sides, just so you don't get tired too quickly. But it also depends on the weather and currents in the water."

Sydney shot his hand into the air. "We're all really big surfers, we like it a lot." He said. "Can you use these things to surf too? Or is it harder?"

"You can use paddle boards as an alternate way for you to surf," Hank placed his hands on his hips. He started to pace back and forth, his expert balance obvious from the way that he didn't wobble at any turn or slight jump of the water as a wave rolled under their boat. "In fact some people prefer it because you have a higher view point when it comes to be seeing the waves that are coming closer. And you also have a paddle to keep you afloat and to keep your balance, since you're not strapped onto the board."

"Cool!" Kendall rubbed his hands together. "So when can we get started?" he asked as the boat slowed down.

"Right now," James replied. He and Logan grabbed onto Kendall's arms and legs and tilted him backwards, knocking him over the side of the boat and into the water. The Jacksons, Logan, Carlos, and James laughed as Kendall disappeared in a large splash of water and then resurfaced, shaking out his blonde hair, spitting water out of his mouth. "Oh, that was classic!" James declared, clapping his hands together. "Did you get that on tape?"

"Got it!" Sydney replied, waving his video camera around.

"You know, it might have been a good idea if you waited for K-Dawg to get his shirt off first," Rhuben remarked as Kendall pulled the soaked object off of his head and tossed it into the boat with a loud smack. "That way we wouldn't have to worry about him possibly drowning."

"And miss that look on his face?" Carlos replied. "I don't think so. Whoa!" When Carlos wasn't looking, Kendall had grabbed onto his arm and tugged him into the water as well. "That wasn't funny," he pouted as he popped back up, treading water.

"It was funny to me," Kendall shot back before sloshing a wave of water at him,

"All right, go out there and have some fun then," Jordy said as he killed the engine. He turned and started to throw some paddle boards and paddles out into the water as Hank moved to drop anchor. "We're just going to be sitting here in the boat, call us if you need us."

"No problem!" Patrick replied as he stood on the side of the boat. He did a flip into the water, landing beside Kendall and Carlos with a big splash. "Ooh, the water's warm too!" He floated on his back and lazily kicked his feet up and down as he moved towards a paddle board.

"You didn't pee did you?" Noah asked and then laughed before he, Sydney, Riley, and Rhuben jumped into the water as well. "It wouldn't be the first time," he added to James as he climbed onto a paddle board.

"Ha ha," Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Logie-Bear, aren't you coming?" Riley asked as she got up onto a paddle board and crouched low; balancing herself to be sure that she didn't knock herself out into the water. When she was sure that she had her balance she slowly stood up before grabbing the paddle. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure that I have everything that we could need in the First Aid Kit," Logan replied, moving through the contents of the small black bag. "I'm not sure, but I think I forgot about the water proof bandages."

"Logie, come on!" Sydney called. He was already standing up on his board, paddling a little bit away from the boat. He turned and started to circle it as the others got up onto their boards as well. "This is fun, you're missing out."

"All right, I'm coming!" Logan rolled his eyes before climbing out of the boat and sliding into the water. He swam over to the last paddle board and grabbed the paddle before climbing on top of it. "But if any of you guys get stung by a jelly fish, don't expect me to pee on your foot."

"Trust me, Logan, we wouldn't want you to." Rhuben replied.

Carlos laughed loudly as he put his paddle in the water and started to follow his friends through the water. Small waves rolled under their boards, threatening to knock them over. That just caused them to make a game of lifting their paddles and try to knock each other off of their boards. Sydney laughed the hardest when James tried to knock him off and he just grabbed onto James's paddle and pulled hard, knocking James off of his board. Carlos couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he watched his friends. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, the sun was shining, there was a light breeze, the water was crystal clear, and they were going to be there for the rest of the week. He couldn't think of a better place to spend a vacation with his best friends to make a music video.

"Oh no!" Carlos cried, as he accidentally dropped his paddle. He got down onto his stomach and started to paddle back towards it, but his frantic movements caused the paddle to move further away from him.

"Carlos," Kendall was sitting on his knees on his own board, making faces into the camera that Noah was holding onto. He turned away when he heard Carlos's cry. "What are you doing?"

"I dropped my paddle and I can't get it back!" Carlos cried.

"That's because you're pushing it away from you," Logan said, laughing as Carlos continued to windmill his arms, trying to get to the paddle. He moved forward and reached out, latching onto the back of Carlos's paddle board. "You have to move forward in slow, even strokes to get there." He sputtered and spit water out of his mouth as Carlos continued to do what he was doing before. "I said slow, even strokes, not spastic strokes!"

"I'll get it," Patrick offered, putting down his own paddle. He took a breath before diving off of his board and into the water.

"Have you noticed that he got the show-off gene in the family?" Sydney asked as he tilted his head to the side, watching as Patrick swam over to the paddle, watching him underwater as he went as far as he could without having to come up for air.

"It took you that long to figure that out?" Kendall snorted. "I've known that since I met you guys."

"And yet he _still_ has friends," Rhuben shook her head. "That's a shock." She leaned over and held out her had for a high-five as Kendall laughed.

"Nice one, Benny," he said, giving her a high-five.

Patrick resurfaced by the paddle and shook the water out of his long black hair before holding the paddle up with his other hand. "Got it!" He treaded water over to Carlos. "Here you go, Carlitos." His eyes were shinning as he held the paddle out to him. "You guys should see it down there! The water's so clear; you can see the fish and everything!"

"Sounds good to me!" James grabbed onto the snorkel gear that he had hooked to the side of his trunks before doing a back-flip off of his paddle board and into the water. Holding his breath, he put the goggles over his face and the breathing tube in his mouth before he started to slowly swim through the water.

Patrick was right, it was cool.

Bubbles rose from James's mouth, to the surface, he swam past silver fish, past a turtle. The water was as warm as it was at the water line. He tried not to smile, knowing that he would just get water into his mouth if he did, as he looked around at everything around. The view was just spectacular; it was enhanced by the filter of sunlight that streamed in from above him. James rose to the top of the water, getting air. His eyes grew wide with excitement and amazement, as he ripped off the goggles that were over his face. Cool air moved across the shoreline, giving him the chills, but it still didn't dampen his mood.

"Oh my god, guys you have to get under there!" James said, brushing his hair back off of his forehead. "It's amazing!"

"I told you before, I'm not going under there," Riley said, shaking her head, her stringy hair plastered to the sides of her face. "And you can't make me." Her eyes widened when she noticed Logan and Carlos look at each other before swimming over to her. "I shouldn't have said that." She said before they grasped her arms and forced a pair of goggles over her face before pushing her head under water.

"You should try it too, Rhu," Kendall said as he put a pair of goggles over his face as well. "You could get some really good under water shots for your portfolio," he said in a sing-song voice.

Rhuben twisted her mouth to the side, thinking about it. "You guys aren't going to leave me alone about this unless I agree are you?"

"Nope," Sydney said as he slid off of his board and fitted himself with a pair of goggles as well. "You should know that by now." He raised an eyebrow. "How do you think that we keep getting roped up into their crazy schemes? I mean, remember what happened at the prom? That was the only time that we didn't help them and we were the ones that ended up having a good time and it was their prom."

"That's not funny," Kendall said, shaking his head.

"Yes it is," Rhuben said as she got herself ready as well. "I mean, you're the one that ended up being put on the watch list for the CIA, not us."

"And all signs pointed to us," Sydney replied.

Kendall rolled his eyes and stuck the breathing tube into his mouth before he ducked underwater along with his friends. He looked around and watched as Logan and Carlos, who were still holding onto Riley, were lightly swimming through the water, Patrick and Noah were swimming circles around everyone, and James, Sydney, Rhuben, and Kendall were treading water with them. Rhuben pulled her water proof digital camera out and turned it on, starting to take pictures of their friends as Sydney used his video camera to tape them.

The group of friends then started to explore the ocean, swimming over and under each other, twisting this way and that as they went. Kendall turned onto his back and looked up, fighting to stay still in the undulating surf. He wiggled forward to allow a tangle of seaweed to pass, bouncing across the sandy bottom like tumbleweed in one wave and then slinking along the ocean floor like a flounder in the next. He wiggled forward, lost in the pure joy of the water against his skin.

The group explored the ocean as long as they could before they got back up onto their paddle boards and started to play around on those again, knocking each other off and tipping their boards over so they continued to fall off. Soon Carlos was complaining about how hungry he was.

"Let's go back to the hotel and raid room service with Katie," he suggested, his eyes growing wide at the thought.

"And who do you expect to pay for it?" Noah asked, inspecting his pruned hands. "Because I'm sure that Mama Knight and Ronan wouldn't be too happy if we ran up a large bill on those Macadamia nuts." He lifted his head and grinned. "Though that would be so worth it."

"You're forgetting," Carlos said, holding up a finger. "That Gustavo is paying for our whole trip. And that _includes _the room service."

Kendall, Logan, and James all looked at each other before they started rapidly paddle back towards the boat as fast as they could pushing each other out of the way as they tried to grab onto the ladder to get back inside. Carlos hurried after them.

"How long do you think it's going to take for them to realize that if Mama Knight had woken up and she and Katie went into town with Ronan, they have no way for them to get into their suite?" Riley asked as she and her siblings slowly paddled after their friends.

"Considering how dumb they can be sometimes…" Sydney pretended to think about it. "I give them about an hour."

* * *

**A/N: **So I watched the music video to remember exactly what it was that the boys did in the video, so I'm going to follow that a little. I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it was more dialogue driven than anything.

Cheers,

-Riles


	3. Cliff Diving

**.:Chapter Three:.**

* * *

"Can I go cliff diving with you guys today?" Katie asked, poking at the eggs that were on her plate.

"What happened to wanting to take over Hawaii one island at a time?" Kendall asked with a teasing smile before he lifted his orange juice to his mouth to take a large gulp. "Those were your exact words, weren't they?"

"Yeah," Katie pouted a little. "But the word _island _is the key word of the whole thing." She sat up straight in her chair, pushing her long hair over her shoulders. "I mean, I figure it'd be easy, but then I have to take into account the money I would have to spend to get sea planes and to take boats or ferries to the _other _islands."

"And that's a problem?" Logan asked. He was in the living room of their suite, opening the windows so the warm, salty breeze would waft around them.

"Yes, I need to _make_ money, not spend a _lot_ of it," Katie replied. "So, again, can I go cliff diving with you guys?"

"I don't know," James hesitated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean, it might be too dangerous for you."

"Being around four teenage boys that are so _stupid_ is dangerous for me," Katie shot back, sticking her tongue out at James. "But come on! I've done so many other dangerous things that you guys wouldn't dream of and I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall's eyes narrowed as he leaned across the table, staring hard at his sister. Worry and protectiveness was evident in his face, though his tone held a massive amount of suspicion. "Like what? I'm guessing that more than half of it is illegal since you're so young."

"Poor Kendall," Katie reached out and patted his hand. "Poor, sweet, naïve, Kendall." She slowly smiled. "You don't have to worry about things being illegal if you have the money for it. And I've had the money for it since I was, like, five."

"That's true," Logan snorted as he walked back over to the table and sat down in an empty chair, resting the heels of his feet on top and leaning back in his chair. "Remember that time that she tricked us out of our Christmas money because she said that she was going to invest it in a needy kid's future?"

"I was a kid, I was needy, and it was invested in my future," Katie smirked. She then clasped her hands together. "_Please_ can I go with you? Mom and Ronan are going into town again and I'm tired of being by myself in the suite. I never get to do anything fun."

"Why not?" Kendall shrugged. "It's not like we're not going to watch her and I don't think leaving her here by herself is a good idea. She might run up the hotel bill." He thought for a moment. "You can go just as long as you don't try to swindle us out of any money, have any hair brained schemes to trick anyone else, and if you listen to what I say." He held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Yes!" Katie punched the air with her fists. "Deal!" She leaned forward and grabbed Kendall's hand. "You're the best big brother, _ever_!"

"Yeah, yeah, just go and get ready, we're going to meet the Jacksons soon." Kendall got up from his seat and took his dishes to the sink. He laid them down into the sink and ran the water until they were covered before turning the water off. "Someone remind me to clear these before Mom gets back."

"No problem." Logan pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled through a list that he had made up. "So we're going cliff diving today and then sight-seeing tomorrow." He closed his phone and smiled. "That'll give us just enough time to get some work done on our songwriting or what we want our image to look like on our next CD."

"As much fun as that usually is," James raised his right eyebrow. "Why would I waste perfectly good vacation time on that?"

"Because Gustavo said that we had to," Logan replied. "It was one of the things that he said we had to do or else he wouldn't let us go. And I'm _not_ going to do it all myself this time."

Kendall laughed as he watched the two of them fight with each other. He wondered if Logan really expected them to do what Gustavo told them to do. They hadn't done that since they first met him, so why start now? It was time for them to have a vacation and while they were technically working too, they really deserved this vacation. They didn't do anything special for thanksgiving, they didn't get to go home for Christmas, their birthdays weren't as big a deal as they used to be (though Kendall was sure it was because the fact that they had more money now, they could do practically whatever they wanted instead of being surprised as they used to be) and they had millions of fans all over the world that treated them like gods, while it was flattering, it was exhausting work. They deserved this.

Kendall suddenly noticed the lack of chaos around him. "Hey, where's Carlos?" He asked, scratching his bare chest that was under his open, white button down shirt.

"He wasn't in bed when we woke up," James replied with a shrug. "I thought that breakfast might have gotten him."

"You don't think Carlos went into town with Ronan and my Mom do you?" Kendall asked as he went over to the couch and picked up his shoes that were sitting on the floor in front of it. "I mean, Carlos can be into some pretty weird things, but even he thinks that just going into town can be boring sometimes."

"Maybe he snuck off to go surfing," James suggested.

"That's more like something that you would do," Logan pointed out.

"Do you have to disagree with _everything_ I say?" James asked with an overly-exaggerated glare.

Logan smirked in reply.

"We found him," Sydney announced as he and his siblings walked into the apartment. "Apparently he was out getting coconuts all morning." He pulled his hat off of his head, swept a hand through his over-grown hair, and put it back on. "Tell them why you wanted to get some coconuts," he prompted Carlos, who was beaming, his arms filled with the fruit.

"Yeah, Carlos, what's with the coconuts?" Kendall asked. He finished tying his shoes and stood up.

"I was thinking that on some of them we could try to carve things in it," Carlos said excitedly. "You know, like our names, faces, and stuff." He then jostled his right arm, causing some to fall to the floor. "And the others, I thought that we could sell to some other tourists as drinks and stuff, to make some extra cash."

Logan made a face. "Do you want to tell him or can I?" he asked Sydney.

"Go ahead," Noah shook his head. "We tried telling him it was a bad idea, but you know Carlos, once he gets an idea, he doesn't stop."

"Carlos, you don't need to sell the coconuts because they fall off of trees everywhere," Logan said patiently. "And since you found them-"he stopped when he noticed that the smile on Carlos's face hadn't faltered. "You know what? Never mind."

"Yeah, we had that same reaction," Rhuben laughed. "Are you guys ready to go? They don't have the area open for tourists much, and since we're a special case, we don't want to leave the lifeguards waiting."

"Almost," James replied. "We're waiting for Katie before we go."

"Oh, she's coming with?" Riley's eyebrows rose.

"D'you mind?" Kendall asked. "I mean, I don't think you would, but she said that she didn't want to be stuck in the apartment all alone again."

"Pssht, the more the merrier," Patrick waved a hand. "I didn't think that she would want to get stuck with Ronan and Mama Knight looking over fancy knick-knacks to take back anyway." He shrugged. "Plus, once you get over how big the rooms are, there's not much that entertains you here other than actually being out in the surf and sand."

"I'm ready to go," Katie walked out of her room, tying her hair back in a ponytail. "I've never done this before; it's going to be so awesome! Plus," she pulled a digital camera out of her draw-string bag. "If I take pictures of you guys, I can sell them on the internet."

"Not unless we don't like the pictures," Kendall said quickly, knowing that fighting with her would be inevitable and that it wouldn't be worth it. "Those you throw out, but the ones that we say you can sell, then you can sell."

"Got it." Katie gave a thumbs up.

"Let's get the show on the road!" Patrick punched the air with his fist as he grinned. "Woohoo!"

* * *

"Wow," Rhuben breathed, tying her hair back into a ponytail before stepping up to the edge of the cliff. Her grin widened as she turned back to her friends. "This is going to be sweet!" She raised her hand and gave Carlos and James a high-five.

"I know," Kendall agreed, his green eyes flashing. "I can't wait until we can start jumping." He looked down and watched as a wave crashed against the rocks, sending foam and spray flying all over the place.

Noah wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt even though. He glanced over the edge and saw the ocean's waves crashing at the rocks, maybe 80 feet below. His knees instantly turned into jelly at the sight and his legs gave out from underneath him. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things; losing his brothers and sisters, not having someone care for him, being alone in general. But the one thing that he had never told anyone in his entire life, that wasn't a family member, was that he was afraid of heights.

Carlos, in his excitement once they had finally arrived at the jumping site, had beaten everyone to the top and was now going over safety precautions in case anyone needed saving when they hit the water. He was spitting out numerous safety procedures, but Noah was hardly listening.

"Is everybody ready?" Carlos asked eagerly, his dark eyes wild with excitement.

"I don't think I can do this," Noah said.

"Don't worry buddy," Patrick said from Noah's side. "I'll be right there next to you."

"Yeah, that's a comfort," Noah said sarcastically, taking a step back. "No." He shook his head. "You guys go on ahead of me."

"It's not that scary," Katie said as she moved to the edge of the cliff. She looked down and then took a step back. "Ok, maybe a little, but it'll only take a second. Right?" She looked at Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James, who nodded back.

"Just make sure that when you jump, if you go feet first, that you don't angle yourself in a specific position so that the water goes up your rectum and causes your intestines to explode." Sydney smiled. "Just avoid that and you'll be fine."

"Little Man," Riley waved a hand and he moved over to her. She looked down at him, suddenly noticing that he had grown so he was a few inches taller than where her shoulder was. "I don't think that was very helpful." She said in a stage-whisper.

"I was just letting him know," Sydney stage-whispered back. "It's better safe than sorry."

"Ok how about you watch me and Katie jump first, and then you can try?" Kendall suggested. He turned to Katie and held out his hand. "Just to make sure that you don't freak out on the first go." He said, noticing her pointed stare. Katie looked at her brother's hand and then down at the water one more time before taking his hand in hers. "On '3', ok?"

"Ok!" Katie tightened her grip on Kendall's hand.

"1…2…3!"

She and Kendall leaped through the air. Katie relished the feel of the wind rushing past her face. In the moments before her toes broke through the restless water, her mind goes blissfully silent. For a second, there is no sound, only sight- the shine of the sun upon the water's surface, a wayward strand of hair, a lone bird flying just over the horizon. Then she burst through the liquid barrier and the enormous splash filled her ears just before she was submerged.

"Oh my god!" Katie cried as soon as she came up for air. "That was so cool!" She splashed over to Kendall, who was treading water beside her. "We have to do that again!"

"We're going to have to climb back to the top, first." Kendall reminded her, leaning to the side and taking off in the water. Katie eagerly hurried after him.

"See?" Carlos pointed down to Kendall and Katie as they moved out of the way. "It's really fun." He turned to Noah. "C'mon Mouse, you can do it."

Noah gave a half-smile at the nickname. Usually he would be annoyed if anyone ever called him that. But the fact that he had gotten the nickname from his _friends_ and not people that were actually trying to hurt him, he was fine.

"I'll jump with you, No," Rhuben offered. "And Riles can go with Pat and Syd in case he's scared."

"I'm _not_ scared!" Sydney boasted.

"I don't know," Noah hesitated.

"Ok then I'll go next," Riley said. She moved over to the edge of the cliff, putting one foot against the side. She then hesitated and looked back over at Carlos. "Uh, do ya mind?" She asked with a sheepish smile. "Just in case I knock myself out or land wrong or something," she added quickly, as if trying to save face.

"No problem," Carlos grinned and moved up to her side. "Anyone else coming along?"

"Me!" Sydney scurried over to Carlos's other side, the smile on his face the biggest that Carlos had ever seen on the young boy. He turned back to the others. "You coming?" He asked.

"You can go ahead," Noah muttered.

"I'll wait too," James agreed.

Rhuben hesitated for another moment before giving Noah a hug. "I know that you can do this, bro," she said to him before moving alongside Carlos, Riley, and Sydney. The sound of waves crashing on rocks far below floated up to them, distorted by the distance and warm breeze. After a minute, they stepped forward and leapt from the edge of the cliff and suddenly they were in the water.

Opening his eyes, Carlos saw different colored fish darting around and trying to avoid him. He floated for a few moments, staring in awe at the beautiful underwater scene, and then swam upwards to the surface for air.

"Woo!" Carlos shouted, raising his hands above his head, mimicking Patrick from earlier. "God, I'm going to become _addicted _to this!"

"Come on," Sydney was already swimming back to the beach area that was tucked behind the cliff, to go back up again. "Let's all jump together this time."

As the four of them climbed back to the top of the cliff, Kendall and Katie had already reached their friends. Noah was still hesitant on jumping, lightly digging his toes into the soft ground.

"We're not letting you back out now," James said kindly, putting his hand on Noah's shoulder. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity." He made a face and turned to Kendall. "God, now I'm starting to _sound_ like you."

Kendall laughed.

_I'm not a quitter_, Noah walked over to the edge. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and, before he could let it out, James had grabbed a hold of his hand and jumped, pulling him along with him. Patrick had noticed James's intentions and gave Noah a light shove as well before jumping after them. Noah wanted to scream, whether out of terror or excitement, he wasn't sure.

They hit the water hard seconds later.

"Woo, go Noah!"

"Nice job, dude!"

He could hear Kendall and Katie cheering from the top of the cliff as he moved his hair out of his face. Noah grinned before James moved over to him, pushing his head under water as he laughed loudly. Patrick then splashed him in the face when he came up again. As usual, he felt serene in the salty water.

"I knew you could do it," James clapped Noah on the shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, buddy." Patrick added.

"Yeah, yeah," Noah blushed a little as he treaded water. "You don't have to be so mushy about it." He started to swim away from them, wanting to jump again.

…

..

.

Kendall groaned as he took the bottle of Aloe Vera that Katie handed to him. He sucked in a sharp breath as he moved his reddened arms up to open the bottle. Beside him, James, Logan, and Carlos were lying on the floor, just as quietly.

"Maybe we should have checked to be sure that they were wearing sunscreen," Rhuben said quietly. "And that they didn't do any belly-flops."

Behind her, Riley, Patrick, Noah, Sydney, and Katie nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **So these chapters are done short, sort of on purpose. Because this story is mainly based on friendship and humor and that it's about the Windows Down video, there's not much that's supposed to happen. It may seem boring, but thinking about the music video with my sister's and my characters in it along with this fic makes it more enjoyable to me.

You'll see more of Ronan and Mrs. Knight starting with the next chapter to the end.

I'll update again soon.

Cheers,

-Riles


	4. Hiking and Waterfalls

**.:Chapter Four:.**

* * *

"So what are you guys' plans for today?" Mrs. Knight asked, bringing her mug of coffee up to her mouth to take a sip.

"We're going hiking," Logan replied with a bright smile as he closed the map that he was holding on to. "When we were coming back from cliff diving, the people at the front desk said that there was a waterfall up in the forest…or mountains or whatever and we're going to find it."

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" Mrs. Knight asked, worry and concern flashing over her face as she lowered her mug to the table. She watched, slightly disinterested as the boys and Katie all sat on the floor of the living room of their suite, packing up their bags so they could go hiking.

"Technically cliff diving was dangerous and we came home from that perfectly fine," Carlos reminded her as he tried to shove one of his helmets into his bag. The bag puffed up like a balloon when he continued to try and push it further to the bottom.

"And yet, you guys only _just_ got over your sunburns." Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Part of her wondered why she was constantly telling them to put on sunscreen and to cover up in the sun when she knew that they wouldn't listen. Hell, she had to chase Kendall around a beach just to spray him with sunscreen from two water guns. She thought that they had learned their lesson that time, but when she came back from a trip into the city she couldn't help but burst out into hysterical laughter and give a big, fat 'I-told-you-so' when she saw how red the boys were and how much pain they were in. Of course she couldn't just leave them there, so she did what any mother would do; she rubbed Aloe Vera on their skin and helped them get through their sunburn as quickly as possible, while trying to keep Katie from giving them constant five-stars.

"Well, we learned our lesson that time," James said. With a flourish and a bright smile, he pulled a massive bottle of sunscreen out of his bag. "Yep, I'm not letting my face burn again."

"Why don't you come with us, Mom?" Katie suggested as she stood up from her spot on the floor and skipped over to her mother. She wasn't sure if it was the vacation or the fact that Katie was being included on something that was making her that happy. "Hiking is cool."

"If I don't like to go camping, what makes you think that I'll go hiking?" Mrs. Knight questioned, turning away from her daughter to read the newspaper.

"Because you want to be sure that you little boy and girl are safe up in the big, bag mountains," Katie replied and stuck out her lower lip, widening her eyes. That was the look that she gave to make sure that she got her way on something. She and her family referred to it as 'The Eyes' since no one could resist them. Katie knew that she didn't have a lot of time left to being able to get what she wanted while using them, so she did it as often as possible.

"Forget it," Mrs. Knight stood up as there was a knock at the front door of the suite. She crossed the room and opened the door, stepping back as Ronan, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney walked inside. "I'm surprised you knocked, usually you just barge in."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Mama Knight," Sydney remarked as he turned to her with a smile.

"At least I'd know it's you and not some people from the hotel coming to complain about something," Mrs. Knight said with a laugh, mussing Sydney's hair. She gave Ronan a funny look when the Jacksons all started to whistle. "Should I ask?"

"Not unless you want your hair to turn grey," Ronan replied. He gave a half smile. "Not that it matters, red isn't your real hair color anyway." He laughed and leaned out of the way as Mrs. Knight moved to hit him on the arm. "Anyway, are you coming hiking with us?"

"Katie tried to get her to go with 'the eyes' but it didn't work," Kendall spoke up as he finished packing his backpack.

"Wow, I think that's the first time in its existence I failed," Patrick commented, his eyebrows rising in amusement. His eyes were sparkling with laughter behind his blue tinted sunglasses. He turned to Mrs. Knight and tilted his head to the side. "Do you not like hiking?"

"It's just not my favorite thing in the world," Mrs. Knight replied with a shrug. "I mean, this is supposed to be a vacation we're supposed to be relaxing."

"The waterfall _will_ be relaxing," Carlos pointed out.

"He's right," Sydney nodded earnestly. "Sounds of water are relaxing sounds because people tend to relax or be comforted when they are at the water. This gets ingrained in the human mind, until the sound itself _feels_ comforting."

"You heard the genius!" Kendall declared. He turned and pointed to his mother. "You _have_ to go!"

"Technically I don't _have_ to do anything other than sit here in this chair, drinking my coffee, and enjoying the peace and quiet that I'm going to have once you all are gone." Mrs. Knight crossed her arms over her chest. "And you can't change my mind."

* * *

"Mom, would you hurry up?" Katie hollered. "Geez, everyone has to be at least a quarter mile ahead of us! What is taking you so long?"

Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes.

Who was she kidding?

What's taking so long?

Everywhere were trees, leaves, plants, rocks, and roots threatening to trip her and send her spiraling down the side of the mountain to be splattered at the very end by those sharp, pointy rocks some hundred feet straight down. How on earth was any one supposed to be going any faster? Every step she took was a hazard of breaking my neck, not to mention her ankle. It didn't help that Mrs. Knight was completely forced into going and was against it in the first place. Yes, she wanted to spend some time with her son, her daughter, and everyone else. But they could have done it in the hotel's pool or down on the beach at a luau or just sitting in their hotel room getting room service. Gustavo was paying for everything, they could have done it.

_But no! Now here I am getting killed by branches and rocks! _Mrs. Knight reached her daughter and kept walking. But she did admit that the view was spectacular, the warm climate was invigorating, and there were rainbows all over the place."

"I'm trying to go fast! It's just not working, I'm not exactly a hiker, you know!" Mrs. Knight replied, and then quickly brought her eyes back down to her uncertain feet.

"And you think we are?" Rhuben asked with a light laugh. "I find hiking just as boring as golf, if not more." She gave an exaggerated sigh. "I mean, you have to be _quiet_ and you have to golf clap, the ony good thing is that you can drive a golf kart."

"You're only saying that because you crashed the last one," Ronan said, turning to look at his daughter.

"Yeah, but it was fun," Rhuben insisted.

"You didn't have to pay for it."

"That wasn't fun for you?"

Mrs. Knight laughed along with Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, Katie, Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney as Ronan shook his head. It was very common to see Ronan having to pay for something that one of his kids broke. It was sort of like BTR and Gustavo, the only difference being Ronan never yelled, he could see most of it coming before it happened, and more likely than not his kids did it on purpose while they were bored and trying to have fun.

"Mom are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked, turning around to face his mother as he carefully walked backwards. "We could go back down if you wanted. We're not that high up yet."

"No, sweetie, I'm fine," Mrs. Knight called back with a wave and a smile. "I don't want to have to ruin your guys' trip."

"At least _you're_ fine," Noah grumbled, his hands on his butt. Ever few steps he would wince and lightly rub it. "I think I scraped off half of my ass cheek when we were trying to climb over that crack in the ground."

Patrick grinned and turned to Katie. "Are you checking out his butt?" He asked loudly, causing Katie to blush.

"No!" She snapped and reached out, shoving him. "Shut up!"

"Hey don't shove, all right?" Ronan said in a warning tone. "I don't want any of you guys suddenly falling off the side of the mountain. It'd suck having to tell your parents that you turned into a pancake we had to scrape off of the ground."

"That's amazing imagery," Riley said, her upper lip curling. "I really needed to think about that when we're up this high."

"We're not going to let anyone fall," James said reassuringly. "Besides, if we did, then Gustavo would probably kill us and that would just cause a nasty chain of events." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "I wonder what picture they would use of me on the news. It would have to be a really flattering one or else it would make the other angels laugh at me."

"Unbelievable," Kendall muttered, shaking his head.

The group continued to hike up the mountain, stopping to take pictures along the way. They had gone on for about twenty minutes before Carlos started to sing loudly, the '99 bottles of beer on the wall' song. Patrick joined in quickly. It didn't get annoying until they had managed to get to twenty bottles left before Katie finally yelled at them to stop singing or else she was going to 'accidentally' send them off the side of the mountain.

Finally they managed to get to an area where the path had been taken over by water. They were near the waterfall, as Logan pointed out, because you could hear the rush of water from it not too far away. "We should probably make sure that no one falls," Logan added as he stepped out into the water in front of him, moving his body sideways. "We don't know how deep this could get and we don't know if there's a strong current." He stood up and looked behind him. "Everyone hold hands."

"Got it!" James declared, immediately grabbing onto Riley's and Rhuben's, causing the twin girls to laugh.

"Actually, it's a good thing you're holding onto us, since you're the strongest," Riley remarked. She turned to Sydney. "One move and he'd be ripped away like a feather."

"Not funny," Sydney stuck his tongue out at his eldest sister.

"I'll go last then," Ronan commented as he took off his shoes and put them into the drawstring bag that was on his back. He then bent over and rolled up the waist band of his swim trunks to be sure that they were secure. "Just in case," he added, holding out his hand for Mrs. Knight to take.

"Do you think with my complaining about having to come out here karma is going to get me?" Mrs. Knight asked, half joking as the group started to side-step their way through the water.

"I doubt it," Ronan replied with a snort, tightening his hand on hers. "Not that it would matter, I was part of the swim team in high school, so I could save you in a second."

"That sounds like a line that James would use," Kendall remarked. Ronan laughed to himself, noticing the slightly concerned edge in the teenager's tone. He was always protective of his family, even if it was directed towards a friend of his.

"Only less pathetic," Logan remarked.

James's right eye narrowed and he reached out and shoved Logan on the back. Logan let out a cry as he toppled forward and fell into the water. James's mouth dropped open as Logan fell into a part of the river that had been swollen from, what they could guess a recent rainstorm and was swept down a tiny hill, screaming the whole way.

"What?" he asked when all eyes turned to him.

"Logan, are you ok?" Rhuben shouted after him. She waited a second for a response. "Oh Logie-Bear," she sang-called.

"I'm fine!" Logan called back. "But you guys need to get down here, I found the waterfall!"

"What are we waiting for then?" Noah did a stride jump into the water in front of him and swam down the small hill that Logan had just gone down. The others quickly followed him. When they reached the bottom, they were surprised to find that they had found the waterfall that they were looking for.

"This is awesome," Rhuben said as she swam over and pulled herself up onto Kendall's back. "Who wants to play chicken? It'll be even harder with the waterfall here.

"TEAM!" Carlos and Riley shouted in unison after catching each other's eye.

"I want to play, too." Katie said. She turned to Sydney. "Me and Syd are small, but we can still beat you guys no problem." She stood moved over to the shallow part of the pool that the water fall created and put her stuff on the ground.

"You guys have to play too," Rhuben said, turning to Ronan and Mrs. Knight. "It's only fair, besides then we'd have six teams to play instead of there being an odd team out."

"No," Mrs. Knight shook her head. "No, I already decided to take time out of my relaxing day to come hiking with you," she said. "Which you all knew that I hated, but I'm not going to play." She pointed over to the mossy area where everyone had set their bags. "I'm going to be over there, reading a book."

"But if you don't play than I can't win," Ronan said, purposefully using a little kid's voice in a whining tone.

"I never noticed before, is it some sort of a male thing to want to win all the time?" Mrs. Knight asked dryly.

"Maybe, but it makes us more loveable don't you think?" Ronan laughed and gave Patrick and Noah a high-five, easily knocking the two of them over into the water. His twin sons scowled at him as they resurfaced and Noah climbed back onto Patrick's shoulders. "Now, let's play."

"You don't get anything out of the two little letters 'N' and 'O' do you?" Mrs. Knight asked, trying to give him her best 'mother's stare'. It was a look that all mothers had that showed that they meant business. She did it each and every time the guys said something that was insulting (like when Logan insinuated that she was old back when Kendall was trying to convince her that they could mansion sit for Gustavo) or when they were plain rude (like when they were trying to prove that they could be bad boys).

"No," Ronan shrugged as he tossed his shirt aside. "Because I'm not letting you out of this." He moved forward and grabbed onto Mrs. Knight's arm, easily pulling her up onto his shoulders. He turned to the teenagers as they got ready to play as well. "Now come on, we're going to show them that older people can still keep up!"

"Who are you calling old?"

* * *

**A/N: **I had fun writing this chapter, especially writing Mrs. Knight in a more humorous way as well as a loving mother as usual. I had to throw some Racy romance in there. ;) I hope that you guys liked it. Only one chapter to go.

I'll update again soon.

Cheers,

-Riles


	5. Bonfire

**.:Chapter Five:.**

* * *

Carlos smiled to himself as he pulled his tick of roasting marshmallows away from the bonfire that was in front of him. He brought the stick up to his face and started to blow out the flames that caused his dessert to brown and puff up.

"Careful Carlos, don't get it too close," Mrs. Knight warned.

"Too late for that," Sydney said around a mouthful of a s'more. "He already burned off his eyebrows; I don't think he can burn anything else other than his forehead."

"His nonexistent mustache, maybe," Katie said with a shrug and laughed to herself as she pressed a graham cracked against her marshmallow.

Carlos ignored them as he blew out the last flame, causing the smoke to twist and turn up towards the dark sky that was littered with stars. He made sure that each of his eight marshmallows were cooked perfectly before he turned to find a place to sit down on a log.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked, moving to Rhuben's side.

"It is now, Care Bear," Rhuben replied with a smile, moving over so he had room to sit down. "If you give me one of those marshmallows."

"Deal," Carlos sat down and peeled one off of the stick before putting his plate in his lap to start making his own dessert.

It was their last day in Hawaii, the rest of their time there had gone by pretty quickly. They had gone into town to see the locals, they had driven around the islands, and they had gone snorkeling and surfing again. They even got to meet Alana Blanchford and Bethany Hamilton, which made Riley and James very happy (for two different reasons). The while time they had gotten more than enough footage for BTR's music video and they had a great time as well. Earlier they went to a luau with the locals before Sydney had concocted a slip-n-slide out of plastic trash bags that were torn apart and soap and water. They used the luau and the slip-n-slide for the closure of the video and just to have some unbridled fun along with thanking the residents of Hawaii for letting them visit. Now they were rounding things out with a bonfire and eating s'mores before they got back on the plane to go to California.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Kendall asked after a few moments of silence.

"I smell speech," Patrick remarked.

"More like a heartfelt statement," Noah corrected him.

Kendall smiled as the other's laughed. It was just the way that he was, he was so loyal and so into his friends being ok that he had a habit of making speeches and saying heartfelt things to show them how much he cared. He did it so much that they could tell when he was getting ready to say something.

"Let him finish," Ronan chided them. "Go ahead, Kendall."

"I was just saying that it's been kind of a while since we've all ended up in the same spot together." Kendall shrugged. "We've all been so busy with our own stuff; us with our bands," he motioned between himself and the Jacksons. "You guys going back to Australia every six months, Mom being our Momager, Ronan working with Gustavo and now he's going to start working with bands back in Australia…" He gave a peaceful smile. "I'd just like to say, it's nice that we were all able to come here to spend a vacation together."."

"You know, you're right," Riley nodded. She tilted her head to the side and gave a smile as she raised an eyebrow. "I feel like I'm in the middle of some sort of holiday special."

"Yeah, but I think the group hug is a little premature," Logan said with a laugh, putting his arm around Riley's shoulders and giving her a hug, rubbing her arm. "However, I'm sure we'll find a way to become estrange again in no time." He added, jokingly.

"Well, before we do," Kendall held up a finger. "I would just like to say that in a world where people who raise you wind up letting you down," he frowned for a moment, but his smile replaced it. It was inevitable, no matter how long he was around his friends, he was always going to find a way to smile and genuinely be happy. "It's an honor and a privilege to have you guys to turn to. And even if we end up splitting apart and going our separate ways in the future we still have moments like these. We'll always have each other to turn to."

"Well, I can't wait for the Stanley Cup acceptance speech," Rhuben said, shaking her head when Kendall had finished.

"There's not going to be a dry eye in the house," Katie and Sydney agreed in unison.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**: And a short chapter to wrap everything even if it was a short one, I loved writing this story so I could imagine what it would be like if DE were in BTRs video. Thanks for the reviews and the support guys, I'm glad you enjoyed the story since it was just a random idea I had. Thanks for all of the favorites and reviews, you guys are the best!

Cheers,

-Riles


End file.
